


The Earth and The Sky

by Serahfalcon



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 04:58:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 88
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10869588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serahfalcon/pseuds/Serahfalcon
Summary: What if everything you knew was a lie? What if the future that you knew was not the one meant for you? What would you do: would you accept the lie or forge your own path to your true future? Main Pairing: Haruka/Oc. Other pairings to be decided by you the audience.





	The Earth and The Sky

**Author's Note:**

> AN: So I’m starting a new story after years of not publishing anything. I’m trying to get back into the swing of things but being an adult is kind of controlling that at the moment. So many of the pairings in this fic are going to be AU to be decided by you guys. If there is a pairing you are dying to see mention it in a review and why you think that pairing makes sense. Warnings: There may be some Mamoru bashing as I think he’s useless lump. The only set pairing is OcXHaruka. If you don’t like ocs this story is not for you.

Prologue  
-  
“I didn’t want this!”

“Now you know why the pursuit of knowledge is forbidden.”

“Why are these memories coming now?”

“Who are you? And more importantly who am I?”

“Why does my heart speed up around them?"

“The future isn't set in stone. Everyday it changes and it shouldn't become a chain to control our lives. We should be able to live our lives without fear of the future that hasn't even begun. Yes bad things may happen but so many good things could happen as well!”


End file.
